Damned If We Don't
by SassMass
Summary: St. Fredrick High School has many clubs and teams that are having funding cuts. Their Glee Club is one of those clubs, but a few students plan on keeping the club going. Although, there is one problem: McKinley High School's New Directions. Be a part of the chaos and drama of St. Fredrick and help the Mocking Birds win Nationals or at least try to. OC story, OCs NEEDED! OPEN


**_Bonjour~!_**** Enjoy a longer plot summary:**

It's true, St. Fredrick is a private high school that prides itself on having the best of the best attending. But with more than third quarters of the clubs and teams at St. Fredrick losing competitions, the school feels the need to rid themselves of "unnecessary wastes of time". The list is long, including the football team, the swim team, the cheer team, the art club, and even the glee club.  
The Mocking Birds have never won a competition, let alone claimed Nationals. So, with the rumors of the club losing its funding, a few students feel like they need to step up and win the Mocking Birds a permanent spot on the club sign-up board. All they need to do is bring the Nationals trophy back with them. Of course, that's easier said than done.  
McKinley High School won Nationals last year, with talent like Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jackson, and Kurt Hummel. They're a real threat this year, but maybe if the Mocking Birds can come together and sing until their lungs give out, they can beat New Directions. Well, first they have to make it through one practice without killing each other. Again, easier said than done...

* * *

**Checklist!**  
I need some wonderful ocs that would be happy to be a part of this crazy experience. I'd love if we could get a 5:5 ratio (five guys and five girls), but sometimes things don't go according to plan, right?  
Oh! I should mention, this story takes place in a kind of AU. Alternate universe in the sense that New Directions won Nationals their first year. The New Directions include everyone from the third season, minus Rory, Sugar, and Noah. Rachel, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Puckerman, Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany are all still part of the Glee club. It's their senior year.

**Rules and Form!**

**Rules:**  
- No Mary Sues or John Does, okay? I know you guys are creative, you can do it!  
- All ocs must, must, MUST be submitted via PM. If left in the review section, your wonderful and unique charrie will be ignored with no pity. Please, for their sake, submit your oc through PM.  
- I need variety, ladies and gents. I really don't want the mean cheerleader, or the nerdy boy who doesn't have friends. Give me something new! Send me a male cheerleader who has serious anger issues, or a girl who's a nerd and a bitch, you know? Something crazy and fresh!  
- I do need a few teachers; if you want, you can send in a student oc as well as a teacher oc. Otherwise, one oc per person. Interested in sending in a teacher? Send me a message and I'll send you the form!  
- If you have any questions at all, whether they relate to the story's plot or the oc form - or anything else at all - message me. I'll be happy to answer what I can, I promise I usually don't bite during the first conversation!  
- Last but not least, have fun, guys! It's going to be a fun experience and we'll have a blast, that's a promise!  
The _form_ is on my profile! Go at it!

**_If your oc is accepted, you will know because once all ten have been decided on, you'll receive a nice little letter from Priscilla._**

* * *

"I can do it! I swear to you, just give me a chance!" A pair of brown eyes, a pleading frown, and black nail painted fingers - curled into fists beg to St. Fredrick's guidance counselor.  
"No, I can't help you, I'm sorry-"  
"You have to! You're the only one who can help!" The frown turned into a snarl, the teenager losing her patience, "Please, Mr. Avico, you don't understand..."  
"I do, Priscilla, trust me, I do," The older man, in his late twenties, sighed loudly. He rubbed his temples, _of all the requests..._ "Alright, I'll sponsor the Mocking Birds," Mr. Avico gave in, signing the sheet the girl had previously shoved into his face upon entering his office.  
"Yes! Thank you!" She clapped her hands together and small smile on her lips.  
As he handed her the sheet, he gave her a concerned look, "I just don't understand... I've never seen you like this before. Why do you care about the Mocking Birds so much?"  
Priscilla laughed as she leaving the office, "Maybe it's because I want to prove something to someone, who knows?"  
"Ha, who knows..." Mr. Avico shook his head, chuckling, as dark blond hair fell into his face.

* * *

Priscilla Ballou hated asking people for help, but the seventeen year old had no other choice. If she wanted to keep the Mocking Birds around, she needed a faculty member to sponsor the club. Mr. Avico was the second best choice - the music teacher being the first - but Priscilla had been seeing Mr. Avico on a regular bases since she began attending St. Fredrick. _Why_ wasn't important at the moment, what was important was getting the sheet to the principle and posting a sign-up sheet as soon as possible.

Priscilla bursted out of the principle's office in a huff, being told that no one would sign up for the Mocking Birds, that she should just give up. "Hell no," Priscilla mumbled to herself as she stomped up to the school bulletin board. Snatching one of the tacks off the cork board, Priscilla stabbed it through the pink sign-up sheet. She stood back and studied her work.  
"Fucking hell, why'd he give me a pink sheet!" She growled, throwing her arms into the air as the bell rang. "Whatever, good enough," She rolled her eyes, before heading off to her locker.

Curious eyes glanced at the light pink sheet in the middle of the bulletin board:  
**Mocking Bird Tryouts this Thursday! Sign up now and guarantee yourself a spot for Thursday after school. The club is sponsored by and will be headed by Mr. James Avico! So join us and help us win Nationals this year!**

In think black sharper at the bottom of the club description, Priscilla had added a bit more: **Mr. Avico is going to be singing and dancing, so you know you don't wanna miss out on that. And yes, ladies, he's still ****_single_****. ;)**

* * *

_Oh, Priscilla... Welp, there we go! Ms. Ballou is up to no good and poor Mr. Avico is going to be apart of her plan. Learn more about both Priscilla and Mr. Avico in the audition chapter after all ten oc slots have been filled!  
__**Until then, ciao~!**_


End file.
